Women of Tragedy
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: El rastro de la tragedia marcaba con brutalidad sus finos rasgos; una con la discreción más fría de quien ha decidido acorazar lo poco que le queda, y la otra con un eterno gesto de fastidio, una clara muestra de quien ya está demasiado cansada de una vida que jamás pudo vivir. [Regalo para M.J. Hayden, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**M.J. Hayden:**_ "Kikyô/Kagura. Donde Kagura quiera averiguar porque a Naraku le atrae esa mujer y termine cayendo en la tentación. [Yuri]"

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**(link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/99600605/1/Cumpleaños-de-M-J-Hayden

**Dedicatoria:** Hayden, querida desgraciada o.ó ¡las canas verdes que me ha sacado esto! Chica, yo realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo medio yuri entre Kikyou y Kagura y tu idea me vino como anillo al dedo, no me pude resistir a pesar de saber que era algo casi suicida xD Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este fic realmente me costó. Espero te guste, que lo disfrutes y que alcance a cumplir con tus expectativas. Y por supuesto, espero lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños :3

**Advertencias: **leves insinuaciones de lesbianismo.

* * *

"_Las verdaderas tragedias no resultan del enfrentamiento entre un derecho y una injusticia. Surgen del choque entre dos derechos."_

**Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel**

_"No hay barrera, cerradura ni cerrojo que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente."_

**Virginia Woolf**

* * *

**Women of Tragedy**

_"Soy tanto libre para odiar, como para amar."_

La frase resonó en su mente de manera insoportable desde el primer momento en que la escuchó. Kagura sintió que aquel pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza en todas direcciones, sin control y en el más absoluto caos, la devolvía lentamente a la vida. O a despertar por completo, daba lo mismo, la cosa era entretenerse. Se estaba quedando dormida y desde cuatro días atrás que no descansaba como era debido. No podía ir quedándose dormida entre las ramas de los árboles o en su pluma, debía mantenerse alerta, atenta a cualquier nuevo movimiento de su objetivo, pero aquella misión la estaba sacando tanto de quicio y agotando su de por si escasa paciencia, que Kagura realmente sintió que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

La demonio miró hacia la pequeña villa abandonada del amparo de los dioses, y pensó que era una ironía hasta vulgar pensar que se moría del aburrimiento cuando, a sólo unos pocos metros, veía pasar de aquí para allá a una auténtica muerta en vida fingiéndose rebosante de vitalidad.

La hechicera de los vientos dio la vuelta sobre su propio cuerpo y se recargó boca abajo en la gruesa rama del árbol, dejando que uno de sus brazos se balanceara con pereza en el aire mientras observaba a esa enigmática sacerdotisa ir de aquí para allá. Kagura sentía que podía ir haciendo su mayor gesto de asco y repulsión, digno de la mejor actriz de teatro, sólo de pensar en la idea de estar entre tantos humanos desahuciados y heridos que largaban sangre de sus heridas de batalla y guerra, acechados por el mal presagio de una infección posiblemente mortal mientras gemían en sueños, confundidos y mareados por el dolor, llenos de tierra, con las ropas desgarradas manchadas con su propia inmundicia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la porquería humana que traían las guerras y que aquello ínfimos seres cargaban sobre sus maltratos cuerpos, la famosa y siempre desdichada sacerdotisa Kikyou se movía entre ellos con la gracia de un ente divino ciega a las diferencias entre villanos y honestos, entre soldados, bandidos o campesinos a los cuales tocaba, reconfortaba y curaba con sus finas y gélidas manos, con sus misteriosos métodos de prodigio. Estos la observaban pasar sin rastro alguno de lujuria o maldad a pesar de ser la única mujer en el lugar; no tenían derecho de hacerlo ni las ganas. La sacerdotisa les había salvado la vida a todos y ahora trabajaba a marchas forzadas curando sus heridas, lavando sus ropas sucias y aseándolos sin emitir una sola queja o gesto de desagrado y cansancio.

Kagura ni siquiera comprendía de qué se quejaba. Ella vivía en un castillo infértil y robado, donde los únicos adornos que mostraban los pasillos y su multitud de habitaciones eran los esqueletos roídos y secos de sus antiguos habitantes, con un jardín muerto tapizado de una capa gruesa de tierra toxica, infectada del más poderoso y penetrante veneno, custodiado por el demonio más perverso y retorcido de su época. La única vida que moraba aquel castillo eran las bestias como ella que nacían de Naraku y los demonios embravecidos que se mantenían siempre alertas y hambrientos, esperando ordenes de su amo, gruñendo y gimiendo por las noches formando la sinfonía más espeluznante y grotesca que Kagura había escuchado en los pocos meses que tenía de existencia.

Gruñó por lo bajo, profundamente aburrida mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Kikyou, quien en cierto momento se puso de pie, llevando en sus manos una canasta llena de ropas ensangrentadas y sucias. La vio correr con delicadeza unos mechones de cabello. Luego caminó en dirección al pequeño lago que proveía de agua el pequeño templo sintoísta donde se alojaban los hombres bajo el cargo de la sacerdotisa.

La siguió con la mirada, observándola con curiosidad, y en cierto momento durante su recorrido, Kikyou desvió discretamente la vista hacia el árbol donde Kagura descansaba. De lejos podía parecer que la mujer simplemente había mirado hacia allá sin razón, quizás atraída por el sonido de un animal o del viento jugueteando entre las hojas del árbol, bromeando traviesa con sus sentidos, pero Kagura vio los fríos ojos marrones de la mujer de barro traspasar su escondite de ramas y hojas para posarse sobre ella con tanta naturalidad y destreza como si la tuviera justo en frente.

La hechicera de los vientos se tensó durante unos pocos segundos y apretó la mandíbula al verse irremediablemente descubierta, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Kikyou no pensaba luchar con un demonio, no frente a toda esa gente para alterarles más los nervios. Había notado ya, luego de cuatro días de seguirla, que cuidar de los humanos era una de sus prioridades. Sin contar el hecho de que la mujer era más de observar que de luchar. La última vez que Kikyou la atacó, recordó Kagura, fue sólo porque la descubrió a ella con intenciones de matarla junto a su amado y malherido Inuyasha.

—Sabe que estoy aquí, y ni siquiera piensa pelear —murmuró Kagura acomodándose boca arriba sobre la rama, no muy segura si tomar aquello como un desprecio. Pasó sus manos tras la nuca y cruzó con pereza las piernas, sin importarle que el kimono se le levantara hasta las rodillas, disfrutando de la sombra que proporcionaba la copa del árbol y el suave murmullo de las hojas al viento.

Por supuesto que no, Kikyou no tenía planeado pelear con ella aunque seguramente supiera desde el primer momento que tenía días enteros siguiendo su rastro.

La demonio realmente no entendía por qué Naraku le había encomendado tan inútil misión. Lo único que Kagura sabía es que pocos días antes, luego de que Naraku le tendiera una cruel trampa a la sacerdotisa, una que verdaderamente puso su vida en peligro, esta fue a buscarlo hasta el castillo y ahí, escondida entre los pasillos y haciendo uso de sus dotes como espía, se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio escuchando la charla de esos dos.

No pudo evitar sentir un súbito sentimiento de admiración cuando escuchó a la sacerdotisa reírse en la cara de Naraku, mientras este se veía imposibilitado para tocarle un solo cabello. La mujer reveló que sabía que él era un medio demonio, débil internamente por el fantasma de un corazón humano nacido del más retorcido y egoísta sentimiento; Naraku no era más que el bastardo de un amor no correspondido, del cariño trastornado de un sucio humano cuyo cuerpo atrofiado ya no le pertenecía, que murió y se concibió nuevamente bajo el más grotesco odio y el deseo anhelante de un humano que aún se revolcaba en su propia miseria.

¡Cómo no la iba a admirar! Jamás había visto a nadie que bajara a Naraku de su nube de grandeza con tal altanería y frialdad, y por sobre todas las cosas saliendo ilesa, incluso con un rastro de malicia en sus labios.

Lo siguiente que Kagura supo fue que Kikyou le dio una sutil advertencia a Naraku disfrazada de despedida social. Se retiró del castillo sin encontrar barreras ni obstáculos hasta perderme más allá del ambiente purpura e infectado de veneno que rodeaba el palacio y más allá, entre el follaje aún vivo de los bosques que rodeaban los decadentes dominios de Naraku.

No sabía si el último mensaje de Kikyou había sido escuchado por Naraku, quien se quedó encerrado hundiéndose en todo su amargo coraje mientras la sacerdotisa se retiraba. En cambio ella sí la escuchó, y aquellas fueron las palabras más fascinantes que jamás entraron por sus oídos.

_"Poseo la libertad para odiar a quien sea. Me doy cuenta que mi alma posee mucha más libertad que antes, tanto para odiar, como para amar."_

En un principio no entendió aquellas palabras solitarias arrojadas al viento y la terminó tomando por loca, pero conforme pasaban los minutos con sus ojos sobre Kikyou, como si no existiera otra cosa viva en el mundo de podredumbre que la rodeaba, el mensaje se fue aclarando hasta ser tan cristalino como ver el reflejo propio en las aguas más serenas y traslúcidas.

Fue como el más oscuro y suave enigma revelándose ante sus ojos lentamente e hipnotizándola hasta puntos insospechados. Kagura no podía decir conocer a Kikyou, pero había atado cabos entre las acciones y las palabras de rencor de Naraku, las locas acciones impulsivas de Inuyasha y el comportamiento enigmático y supremo de la misma mujer.

Descubrió que ella había sido asesinada por Naraku dentro de la más cobarde y cruel de las trampas, justo en la cúspide de cumplir sus más anhelados sueños; sueños sencillos, simples que no hacían daño a nadie, los sueños de una mujer a la que no se le permitía serlo. Cruel destino, definitivamente. Ni Kagura podía negarse ese pensamiento incluso cuando ella misma había derramado sangre en medio de trampas y engaños. Pero qué más daba, trataba con demonios que podían ser tan despiadados como ella y que hacían lo necesario para conseguir lo que querían.

Tal vez hubiera santos en el mundo de los humanos y en el de las sacerdotisas, más no había santos en el mundo de los demonios.

Y Kagura pensó que, de la forma más extraña, Kikyou había pasado de ser una víctima de su trágico destino para volver a la vida como todo un verdugo; como verdugo de su propio asesino.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche y esta estuvo completamente cerrada, apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna menguante, Kagura vio a Kikyou alejarse rápidamente de la villa, cargando una rustica cubeta de madera, sólo con su arco y flechas como arma al hombro. Los hombres bajo su cuidado a esas alturas dormitaban o estaban demasiado cansados como para preguntarle a dónde iba sola tan tarde.

Kagura se dio prisa cuando, entre su letargo, se dio cuenta de que Kikyou se alejaba. Por un instante pensó que quizá huía del lugar, pero la demonio de los vientos no podía sentir peligro alguno en los alrededores; después de haberla seguido por ahora casi cinco días, sabía que ella jamás abandonaría a esos hombres sin una razón de peso, no era su estilo.

La siguió a una distancia prudente, caminando oculta entre los gruesos troncos de los arboles, confundiéndose entre la maleza y el follaje, resguardada por la oscuridad de la noche. Esta vez Kikyou no reparó en ella ni le dirigió mirada alguna, caminaba tan tranquila y despreocupada que se preguntó si la mujer sabía que era observada atentamente por ella, sobre todo luego de la penetrante mirada que le dedicó esa tarde únicamente a ella.

No encontraba lógico que ahora la sacerdotisa no reparara en ella cuando sólo las separaban unos cuantos metros de distancia y unos cuantos arboles, estaba en más peligro que nunca si se decidía atacar.

—"_O tal vez me está incitando a seguirla para acabar conmigo de una buena vez"_ —Pensó Kagura frunciendo el ceño, apretando con fuerza su abanico cerrado contra su puño. Sí, era una opción lógica y si se ponía a pensar en cómo eran las cosas en ese tiempo y el trato entre personas, acabar con la amenaza era lo más inteligente que cualquiera podía hacer.

Kagura temía a Kikyou, para qué mentir. Gustosa se enfrascaría en una batalla contra ella si era necesario, pero era impulsiva, más no suicida. Había probado una vez los poderes sagrados de las flechas de Kagome, y ya que la chiquilla era la reencarnación de la mujer que seguía y relativamente menos poderosa que su antecesora, bien podía esperar que el poder de Kikyou resultase una catástrofe mortal para cualquier demonio.

Si había algo que los seres sobrenaturales como ella temían, eran a las sacerdotisas y sus poderes sagrados; cosas como esas podían dañarlos realmente. ¡La jodida mujer había enfrentado a Naraku sin salir con un solo rasguño! Vamos, que hasta su maldito amo temía a los poderes de la tal Kagome, era como para que Kagura de una vez se pusiera a temblar de miedo, pero su descaro amenazante y altanero se lo impidió.

Siempre podía reaccionar y por lo menos cortarle un brazo o algo. De todas maneras, no creía que Kikyou realmente fuera a atacarla conduciéndola a una trampa con esa serenidad que resultaba casi inocente, con ese andar calmado y rítmico y que parecía chocar con el de Kagura, que en su lugar destilaba una cautela tan sensual como la de un grácil depredador al acecho.

Se detuvo en seco y se escondió rápidamente tras el tronco de un árbol, observando cómo Kikyou se detenía a orillas del lago donde pasaba las mañanas lavando la ropa de los heridos. Se asomó con curiosidad, mirando la escena sin problemas gracias a sus habilidades demoniacas; su vista traspasaba la oscuridad con tanta nitidez como la de un animal nocturno.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando la vio despojarse sin pudor de sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Empezó por su amplia camisa blanca, dejando la prenda doblada cuidadosamente sobre una roca que apenas tenía algo de maleza rodeándola. Siguió con los pantalones intensamente rojos, de los cuales se deshizo con una parsimonia desesperante hasta quedar únicamente en una ligera tela blanca, casi transparente.

—Ugh, si Naraku está viendo esto a través del espejo de Kanna… —susurró Kagura en voz muy baja, con la sensación de sentirse observada cada tanto. Rodó los ojos y lo tachó de degenerado de una vez, no muy segura de cómo proceder.

Volvió a presta atención a Kikyou. Se había soltado el cabello y la larga melena le caía en fluidos mechones de carbón alrededor de los hombros y la espalda, enmarcando su menudo cuerpo cubierto por la tela como si fuese una tímida ninfa del agua. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntó mirándola con atención, ¿ver bañarse a la peor pesadilla de Naraku? ¿Para eso la mandó a esa misión inútil? ¿Para ver cómo la mujer esa se bañaba y hacía el desayuno a un tropel de humanos moribundos?

Kagura sentía ganas de arrancarse de los cabellos. No había visto nada interesante desde que comenzó a seguir a Kikyou; su rutina era tan mortal como aburrida. La demonio no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto sin contarse la cabeza ella misma con sus propias cuchillas. Era hora ya de que Naraku superara su jodida obsesión con esa mujer y a ella la enviara de regreso al castillo para contarle la _grandiosa y emocionante_ vida de la sacerdotisa resucitada. Puede que Kikyou fuera la peor pesadilla de Naraku, la sacerdotisa a la cual la mitad de los demonios temían y rogaban al cielo no ser su siguiente blanco, o la antigua guardiana de la Perla de Shikon, pero hasta ahora, aunque conocía sus peligrosos alcances y habilidades, la estaba viendo en su etapa más aburrida: la etapa de santa intachable.

No estaría de más ver algo de sangre o acción, ¡por todos los cielos!, pensó apesadumbrada. Sólo faltaba que al volver Naraku la castigara cuando le dijera que lo único que vio a Kikyou hacer fue lavar ropa, curar heridos, preparar comida y dar palabras de aliento. ¿Y qué esperaba el desgraciado que tenía por amo? ¡Era una jodida sacerdotisa! Si quería ver maldades que se buscara a una sacerdotisa oscura como la tal Tsubaki.

La hechicera de los vientos se preguntaba como no había tomado ya la sabia iniciativa de abandonar la misión y regresar al castillo por su propio pie, sin ordenes de por medio, argumentando que no vio nada interesante. La mujer volvió a mirar hacia la sacerdotisa, quien para ese entonces se echaba sendos cubetazos de agua que la empapaban de pies a cabeza.

El agua, abundante y cristalina, caía sobre su cabeza y resbalaba rápidamente por su cabello, y este entonces se transformaba en una fluida cascada de azabache, como una cascada bajo una noche sin luna, reflejando toda la oscuridad a su alrededor sin permitir penetrar más allá de sus gotas y sus paredes de piedra, como si escondieran algo enigmático, hasta peligroso, tras el grueso manto de agua oscura que aparentaba una tranquilidad hasta descarada.

Extrañamente el cristalino líquido le brindaba un color renovado, una transparencia que resultaba casi fantasmal. La tela de por si delgada y blanca que cubría toda la delicada palidez del cuerpo de Kikyou la hacía ver una estatua de nieve en pleno verano, una que apenas se movía con una monotonía grácil y serena, como si disfrutara de ese breve momento de tranquilidad sin la consciencia de un mañana.

—"_Supongo que después de morir tan brutalmente y ser resucitada, se disfruta más la vida"_ —Pensó Kagura, calmándose un poco—. _"De lo contrario creo que hasta sería pecado."_

Por unos instantes la envidió. Sí, el bichito de una súbita e infantil envidia punzó en el vacío pecho de la demonio de los vientos y no pudo evitar condenarse. Kikyou había sido asesinada por Naraku, resucitada por algún loco despiadado que se negaba a darle paz en el más allá, para luego encontrarse con todo su mundo cambiado, y aún así se daba el lujo de cerrar los ojos con esa gracia que sólo las sacerdotisas más puras y poderosas podían poseer y disfrutar de un baño en plena noche, propiedad siempre de los demonios y las criaturas más infernales.

Ella, en cambio, no podía disfrutar de nada de eso con la idea siempre aferrada a su mente de que, en algún lugar que ella ignoraba, su corazón descansaba cautivo, agitado e inquieto, exigiendo a gritos con sus acelerados latidos, tal y como lo haría un niño, regresar a los brazos de su madre, y Kagura se sentía como esa mujer de libertad, derechos y posesiones ultrajadas a la cual le habían arrancado la vida súbitamente, dejándola con un eterno vacío en el pecho que debía ser fuente de su vida, siempre consciente que la misma estaba secuestrada por el ser infernal más temible de sus tiempos, siempre consciente de que podía sentir el último pinchazo de su vida, el último dolor, y luego ser entregada a la muerte en bandeja de plata.

Con aquella escalofriante verdad siempre persiguiéndola como un fantasma milenario, no se podía dar el lujo de disfrutar ni el momento más ilusorio y efímero de libertad. Se sintió abrumada unos instantes y justo cundo estaba pensando en retirarse de nuevo a la villa, sabiendo que Kikyou no haría otra cosa más que terminar de bañarse, escuchó una conocida y fría voz dirigiéndose a ella con altivez.

—¿No te has aburrido ya de seguirme?

Kagura pensó que de haber tenido corazón, este se habría detenido en su pecho, pero luego sintió que toda la presión acumulada en los últimos días, escondiéndose cual bicho al sonido de los pasos humanos, se esfumaba y se evaporaba saliendo a través de sus poros, dándole ganas de reír con una mezcla altanera de nerviosismo.

La había descubierto, ¡claro que la había descubierto! Tal y como lo pensó, Kikyou sabía que era vigilada por la esclava de Naraku desde el primer momento que esta puso un pie en los alrededores de la villa. Y ella haciendo el tonto esfuerzo por esconderse.

—¿Por qué no sales? —Kikyou dejó la cubeta de madera a un lado y volvió el rostro con parsimonia, mirando directamente hacia el lugar donde, presentía con seguridad, se encontraba escondida su espía—. Puedo percibir tu presencia, Kagura. Tienes el mismo olor de Naraku y su veneno.

¡Y dale con la misma cantaleta! Pensó la aludida, súbitamente furibunda. Estaba hasta las pelotas con eso de que tenía el mismo olor de Naraku, ya hasta le decían que apestaba a veneno.

Bueno, ¿qué podía decir en su defensa? El castillo de su amo y todos sus dominios se infectaba en cada rincón con esa hediondez penetrante y tóxica de muerte, era bastante obvio que Kagura tuviera impregnada en toda su piel, ropa y cabello el mismo aroma inmundo.

—Estás envenenada… —susurró luego Kikyou, desviando la vista del lugar, dirigiéndola a la poca agua que guardaba la cubeta. La luz de la luna se reflejaba con espectral blancura sobre las ondas aprisionadas que aún se movían contra las paredes de madera.

En ese instante el sonido de delgadas ramas y el movimiento de las hojas alertó a la sacerdotisa, y para cuando volteó al lugar vio la figura de Kagura saliendo de entre las sombras con un ritmo tranquilo, parecido al suyo, pero en una versión mucho más altanera y burlona, incluso sensual.

—Sabías que estaba aquí —afirmó Kagura con socarronería, acercándose cautelosamente a Kikyou. Ella tomó un respiro que apenas hizo elevar su pecho y volvió a llenar la cubeta con agua, hincada ante el lago sobre la hierba fresca y húmeda.

La mujer de los vientos no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver la serenidad de Kikyou; aquel estado de calma rayaba lo inhumano y le hacían crispar sus nervios. Tenía a una esclava de su peor enemigo, sin opciones a desobedecer, a solo unos pasos y ella seguía bañándose como si nada pasara. Luego reparó en el arco y las flechas que descansaban junto a Kikyou, apenas lejos. Sólo necesitaría estirar un poco el brazo para meterle una de esas flechas entre ceja y ceja y adiós Kagura, fue un placer conocerte.

Se sonrió irónica al notar ese detalle: por eso Naraku se sacaba tanto de quicio con esa mujer, no daba un paso en falso igual que él. ¿Qué tan frustrante sería enfrentar a tu peor enemiga, a una con un nivel de inteligencia y astucia tan fría como la de él? Seguro era el más bajo de los golpes al delicado orgullo de su creador.

—Claro que sabía que estabas aquí —contestó Kikyou con parsimonia. Kagura por unos instantes había olvidado su saludo—. Lo supe desde que comenzaste a seguirme.

—Qué pesadas son ustedes las sacerdotisas —La mujer de rojas orbes se cruzó de brazos y apretó con fuerza el abanico. Se sentía algo ofendida, para ser sincera—. No es como si quisiera ver cada segundo de tu _emocionante_ vida… Naraku me mandó a vigilarte.

—Eso lo sé —argumentó, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras se empapaba de agua nuevamente. Kagura chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose burlada. Pensó en algo rápido para desembarazarse de la situación, y de ser posible, dejar a Kikyou fuera de juego, sólo para guardar un poco de su quisquilloso orgullo, pero su comentario no salió tan afilado como quería.

—Dime, por todos los dioses, que ya vas a terminar de bañarte, ¿quieres? —espetó con desdén la demonio—. Prefiero que te vayas a dormir, así yo también podré descansar antes de que me mates del aburrimiento.

Kikyou, para toda respuesta, se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, completamente muda. Kagura no podía creer que la ignorara tan soberanamente e hiciera como si no estuviera ahí. ¡Si ya le entraban unas ganas de hacerla pedacitos!

—Joder, es peor que Kanna y Sesshoumaru juntos… —masculló la mujer en voz baja, acariciando bruscamente el puente de su nariz, preguntándose por qué siempre le tocaba a ella tratar con la gente más extraña—. De todas formas, ¿para qué te bañas? ¿Tienes miedo de que toda esa sangre se te pegue al barro o qué?

La burla altanera en el tono de voz de Kagura no pasó desapercibida para Kikyou, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente así de difícil (y no por nada había sido pareja de Inuyasha). La sacerdotisa simplemente abrió los ojos momentáneamente y le dedicó una breve mirada, dándole a entender que la había escuchado, que no la ignoraba, pero que sus cínicas palabras no hacían mella en ella.

—Es liberador —contestó luego de unos segundos. Volvió a echarse otro cubetazo de agua y el salpicar escandaloso de cada gota sonó como una explosión en la mente de Kagura.

Ante la respuesta, simple y sencilla, tan sencilla que apenas podía creerla, frunció el ceño confundida como jamás lo había estado. ¿Liberador un montón de agua echada sin cuidado en el cuerpo?

Vaya que las sacerdotisas sintoístas tenían una filosofía de lo más rara, pensó. Aún así, la selección de palabras, que no sabía si habían sido una casualidad o una provocación directa, incluso una burla, la obligó a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Era la idea que había tenido sólo unos momentos atrás; la idea de algo que podía darse el lujo de hacerla sentir más libre, por nimia que fuera.

Sonaba como a un regalo sencillo y delicado entregado a sus manos, sólo esperando el momento para romperse en cualquier momento, con el único propósito de ser admirado y disfrutado durante unos instantes y nada más allá de eso. ¿Era así la libertad? ¿Un momento fugaz y efímero que cualquiera podía romper, desgarrar, y que más valía disfrutar al máximo? Daba la sensación de no valer nada en realidad. De que luchaba por una causa perdida que no valía la pena.

Lástima que ella nunca tuvo tal regalo y derecho entre sus manos, ni siquiera en el momento en el cual Naraku concibió en su mente la idea de crearse a la mujer del viento y convertirla en su esclava.

—¿Liberador, eh? —musitó Kagura con sorna, aunque el ligero temblor en su tono no le pasó a Kikyou por alto. Incluso le dirigió una rápida mirada y notó en la de ella, desviada y furiosa, una especie de frustración anhelante y sórdida que parecían encender sus pupilas como dos trozos de carbón en llamas, amenazando con quemarla de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando Kagura volvió la vista al frente y esta se topó directo al tranquilo lago de cristalinas aguas, ahora ennegrecidas salvajemente por la noche, Kikyou disimuló con maestría el haber estado observándola y llenó nuevamente la cubeta.

—Veamos que tan liberador es, entonces —La voz osada de Kagura llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa, quien en ese momento no supo cómo interpretarla, pero la respuesta le llegó pronto no sin algo de sorpresa.

Kagura, de manera altanera y desvergonzada, deshizo el nudo de su obi amarillo y lo arrojó sin cuidado sobre la hierba. Kikyou no le quitó la mirada de encima al tiempo que la demonio dejaba resbalar por su esbelto cuerpo las coloridas capas de su kimono que, en segundos, descansaban desordenadamente alrededor de sus pies desnudos. Incluso sintió la urgencia de doblar y acomodar la ropa en un sitio; el desorden, desde siempre, la ponía mal. Le daban la sensación de que las cosas podían salir mal.

Qué más le daba, pensó Kagura con descaro una vez que quedó desnuda y expuesta por completo, aún sabiendo que tenía compañía y era observaba por la serena mirada de la mujer. Hacía días que no se daba un buen baño, desde que comenzó a seguir al enigmático objetivo de su inútil misión. No podía darse el lujo de bañarse, apenas dormir, si tenía que tener los ojos todos los días y noches sobre ella, y el calor de la temporada aunque no era brutal, tampoco era delicado. Mucho menos le importaba que la viera desnuda, al final de cuentas ambas eran mujeres y tenían las mismas cosas, nada que esconder. Incluso Naraku la había visto desnuda al momento de crearla y había ocasiones en que se sentía espiada por él; esperaba en lo más profundo de ella que sólo fueran paranoias suyas. En resumen, la desnudez no era algo que le causara conflicto a los demonios, mucho menos a demonios como ella que habían nacido en el más extraño mundo.

Kagura se puso en marcha y entró lentamente al agua, dejando que poco a poco el nivel de la misma subiera por su cuerpo, al tiempo que se deshacía de su tocado y se soltaba el cabello que, de ondulaciones salvajes, cayó libremente por su espalda, aspecto al cual Kikyou prestó mucha atención.

Justo cuando caminó hacia dentro del lago y le dio la espalda, antes de dejar que su larga melena le cubriera el cuerpo, la sacerdotisa pudo ver algo que jamás antes había visto, pero que enseguida adivinó de qué se trataba.

La menuda espalda de Kagura estaba marcada terriblemente por una enorme cicatriz en forma de araña, con sus ocho patas extendidas a los costados como si la abrazara posesivamente desde los hombros hasta la estreches de la cintura. Claramente era el signo de una quemadura brutal, tan brutal como vieja, como si tuviera años ahí zanjándose sobre la piel, fundiendo sus retorcidas líneas contra el músculo hasta no ser más que una marca tan adherida y natural como lo era un lunar de nacimiento.

Kikyou no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos, justo cuando Kagura cubrió la mitad de su torso bajo el agua, aún dándole la espalda y dejando que las puntas de su cabello danzaran sobre la negra superficie líquida. Viéndola de esa manera parecía no una pálida y tímida ninfa de las aguas como Kikyou, sino una ninfa demoniaca tratando de tentar a los incautos y arrastrarlos a las fauces de un infierno líquido que parecía quemarse ante su altanera y desvergonzada presencia.

No pudo evitar sonreírse con cierta ironía. Pensaba tan mal de Kagura como pensaba sobre Naraku y, sorprendentemente, se concibió a sí misma más injusta que nunca. Sabía que esa cicatriz que marcaba a Kagura era un recuerdo vergonzoso, imposible de deshacer, del corazón de Onigumo heredado a sus creaciones y que a su vez marcaba como un ardiente sello las obsesiones de su creador. Ni creando esclavos Naraku se podía deshacer de sus demenciales pesadillas, estos nacían marcados por el fantasma de un humano inválido y todo su odio contra la humanidad, mientras que el producto de toda aquella blasfemia se tomaba a manera de propiedad todo aquello que naciera de su carne inmunda.

Incluso, le pareció, era terriblemente contradictorio pensar que una mujer como Kagura tenía su origen en tan nauseabunda carne y sangre. Con ese andar sigiloso y sensual más parecía una Tennyo, una doncella celestial que había bajado a la tierra a bañarse en sus lagos y aguas, y no una demonio esclavizada por un ente lleno de celos y odio. Incluso resultaba irónico pensar que cerca no había hombres desfachatados que robaran sus ropas para forzarla a casarse con ellos y engendrar a sus hijos, sólo estaba ella, y sin embargo Kagura tenía ya un dueño que no le robó sus ropas, en su lugar le había robado la libertad por entero. Kikyou lo sabía, pero no sabía aún de qué forma, sólo era capaz de percibir que, además de la quemadura que se abrazaba a la espalda de manipuladora del viento, algo faltaba en su imagen tan perfecta y tentadora que era sustituida grotescamente por esa marca rugosa de propiedad.

Kagura no se volvió a verla cuando tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en las aguas rápidamente, desapareciendo unos largos momentos bajo la superficie. Kikyou se mantuvo callada y se sentó a orillas del lago, dejando que sus pies se adentraran hasta que el líquido alcanzaba sus pálidas pantorrillas. Hizo un gesto contrariado cuando pasaron unos segundos más y no percibió movimiento alguno en la superficie y menos bajo el agua que, a la vista, era impenetrable. Incluso se vio tentada a llamar a Kagura y saber si seguía viva, pero luego llegó a la lógica conclusión de que un demonio no se ahogaría tan fácilmente.

Tal y como lo predijo, unos segundos después ella salió a la superficie con un regreso triunfal y escandaloso. Sacudió su cabello de manera despreocupada, logrando que unas cuantas gotas salpicaran en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, quien apenas se inmutó ante la brusca llovizna fresca. Cuando volvió a enfocar bien se encontró a Kagura arqueando su espalda, mojando por entero su melena y quitándose los mechones de cabello del rostro.

Al menos parecía disfrutarlo, o eso aparentaba. Parecía una muchacha desvergonzada en plena playa cualquier día de verano, ni siquiera tenía la modestia de esconder sus pechos bajo el agua, pero Kikyou no era una poderosa sacerdotisa capaz de derrotar a los más grandes demonios por nada. Sabía que los demonios no tenían un sistema de valores morales en su estilo de vida como lo tenían los humanos, la palabra _pudor _no estaba en su vocabulario y era claro que en el de Kagura tampoco, que ni siquiera se enrojecía ante la mirada de la mujer sobre ella.

Por otro lado, la demonio se dedicó unos momentos a desenredar suavemente sus cabellos. Por momentos su mirar parecía perdido, quizá demasiado concentrada en su tarea mientras separaba los mechones empapados de su cabellera. Kikyou pensó en terminar con su asunto y marcharse, si tenía suerte Kagura se quedaría ahí y la dejaría en paz por esa noche, pero el silencio de la mujer era tan tenso e incluso enigmático que simplemente se quedó ahí, sintiendo el agua fresca acariciar su piel y observándola con atención. Había algo en la demonio que le recordaba la desgarradora sensación de las almas dolientes de aquellas mujeres a las que engullía.

—No siento nada —aclaró Kagura sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con gentileza. Su expresión tranquila no había cambiado en nada, pero su forma de hablar transmitía cierta congoja, como el de haber perdido algo largamente anhelado pero nunca probado. Luego recuperó su compostura osada cuando dejó de cepillar su cabello y se enderezó, clavando con sus ojos a Kikyou.

—Lo único liberador de esto es andar sin ropa —espetó de mala gana, como si le reclamase algo. Golpeó levemente la superficie del agua y nadó unos pocos metros, acercándose más a la orilla, decepcionada. Parecía tener intenciones de salir.

No había encontrado nada extraordinario en eso de bañarse. Lo único que sentía era el agua fresca rozar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y el muy ligero frío de la brisa nocturna y suave que, por instantes, le enchinaba la piel de los brazos.

Pero no era el frío lo que le dolía en lo más mínimo, era la pesada verdad que cargaba sobre sus hombros. No se podía sentir libre como aseguraba Kikyou porque jamás había probado aquello que llamaban libertad. No la conocía en la práctica, únicamente su concepto, lo que se supone debía ser, y le aterró la idea de ser incapaz de experimentarla así fuera en la más mínima y tonta acción. La angustia que pesaba sobre ella, de saber que no podía liberarse de la sensación de opresión de Naraku, la hizo pensar que se volvería loca de desesperación.

—Será que lo que necesitas está en otro lugar —se aventuró a decir Kikyou, impulsada por la misma sensación que, percibía, escapaba de ella, provocando que Kagura se detuviera de golpe entre las aguas, dedicándole entonces un gesto lleno de extrañeza. Se preguntó si la mujer a la cual tenía días espiando sabría de su verdadera situación, más allá del hecho de que se le conocía únicamente como la manipuladora del viento, hija y esclava de Naraku y tan desalmada como él. A la gente le encantaba abrir la bocota sin antes tomarse cinco segundos para pensar o preguntar, pero las palabras que pronunció Kikyou, casi como si se tratasen de una adivinanza obvia, la asombraron.

—De hecho sí —contestó a manera de queja, volviendo a quedarse en su sitio, mirándola como si Kikyou fuese la fuente de todos sus males—. Mi maldito corazón en mi maldito pecho vacío. Eso es lo que necesito.

Ahí Kikyou lo comprendió todo y entendió el por qué de ese raro presentimiento teniendo a Kagura tan cerca. Por pura inercia bajó la mirada al lugar mencionado y ahí, en el espacio que separaba ambos senos, puro ver, _sentir_, que a esa mujer le faltaba algo muy importante, tan importante como el alma.

No tenía corazón, literalmente estaba vacía por dentro.

Podría decirme, en una analogía casi vulgar, que Kagura estaba tan muerta y vacía como ella.

La mujer de los vientos enseguida notó la penetrante mirada de Kikyou, indiscreta, sobre su pecho. Miró hacia un lado ligeramente nerviosa y tratando de disimular, lentamente, fue escondiendo su torso desnudo bajo el agua hasta que la misma le llegó hasta los hombros. Se sentía incómoda, para qué negarlo. Entre enojada e incómoda por sentirse tan observada y estudiada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien nadie se había atrevido a observarla tan directamente estando desnuda. Naraku solía penetrar en ella con su mirar gélido y oscuro, con esa perversidad malsana y malvada que teñía sus ojos cual río de sangre adentrándose en espiral a un infierno profundo, pero la mirada de Kikyou rozaba ya lo inhumano, como si con sólo verla pudiese adivinar y descifrar los secretos que más celosamente guardaba en su interior y los cuales el mismo anhelaba.

De pronto se sintió más expuesta que nunca, más allá de su desnudez y sus confesiones disfrazadas de quejas.

—¿Naraku tiene tu corazón? —Levantó la vista para enfrentarse a la de Kagura, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. No se dejó intimidar por sus fulminantes y expresivos ojos que ahora eran mezquinos. La sola pregunta era casi un insulto para la demonio.

—Pues no creas que estoy bajo las ordenes de Naraku por nada.

Kikyou desvió la vista y negó apenas con la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de soltar esa sonrisa maliciosa y fría que solía hacer cuando sabía que había descubierto la debilidad del enemigo. Ahora lo entendía todo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el tema de la libertad era importante para Kagura, con sólo unos gestos y unas pocas palabras ambiguas, le pasaron por la cabeza toda clase de atrocidades que no se atrevió a exteriorizar ante ella por pura discreción.

Pensó en todas las oscuras formas que Naraku podía tener en su repertorio de torturas para arrancarle la libertad a una persona. A un ser tan perverso y cruel como él lo sabía capaz de los mayores crímenes, mejor ella que nadie: arrancarle la voluntad y la libertad a Kagura ultrajándola, violentarla a punta de infames castigos y dolores, tal vez una demonio a la que secuestró y poseyó como su esclava, alguna cosa con la cual la chantajeaba por ordenes a cambio de su vida de sirvienta. La realidad, ahora la entendía, es que no la había ultrajado ni chantajeado, más bien la había violentado arrancando lo único que podía mantenerla con vida y que lo hacía tener poder absoluto sobre ella, su corazón. Probablemente se lo había extirpado del pecho en el momento mismo en que la creó, sin permitirle sentir un solo latido antes de despertar a aquella espantosa realidad que era su vida y el fatal destino que le esperaba a todo aquel que fuera hijo de Naraku.

Kagura, muy lejos de adivinar el ensimismamiento en el cual de pronto se había sumido Kikyou, no imaginó lo que se gestaba en la mente de ella. Una especie de coraje y mutuo entendimiento que, por esos instantes, la sacerdotisa se guardó únicamente para ella.

La situación de la demonio, por alguna razón, la enfurecía a puntos insospechados. Siempre había sentido los crímenes contra las mujeres como crímenes contra ella misma, e incluso si Kagura ni siquiera era humana, seguía siendo una mujer presa de las sucias garras de Naraku, esclavizada de la forma más ruin y miserable y siempre al acecho, a la esperanza tal vez, de una resolución que probablemente jamás llegaría para ella.

Ella también era una víctima de Naraku, o al menos lo había sido. No más. Había sido asesinada por él en su profundo y prolongado arranque de celos y envidia, trucando su vida para siempre y luego regresando de la muerte cual fantasma vengador. A ella le había arrancado sus sueños, su vida y su futuro, pero a Kagura le había arrancado todo de un tirón y desde el mismo momento de su concepción.

Luego comprendió otra cosa, una mucho más truculenta y terrible que la revelación del por qué Kagura se prestaba a arriesgar su vida y encomendarse a misiones inútiles, y fue cuando un renovado coraje a Naraku, más intenso que antes, se anidó en su pecho. Probablemente ella sentía lo mismo.

Mientras Naraku viviera ninguna de las dos podría ser realmente libre. No importaba si escapaban, si luchaban o si se abandonaban a la muerte. Kagura no podía herir a Naraku porque él tenía su corazón, como ella se lo dejó claro, mientras que Naraku no podía herirla a ella, su peor pesadilla, porque Onigumo y su retorcido cariño lo detenían.

Era un triangulo, si así se le podía llamar, de lo más bizarro y truculento.

Sintió más repulsión que nunca por su antiguo verdugo. Se preguntó si la creación de Kagura había sido realmente con motivos bélicos o si no era más que un capricho indignante. Tal vez un poco de las dos.

Naraku jamás había conseguido su corazón, se dijo Kikyou, y jamás lo conseguiría, y como terrible consuelo, un consuelo sádico y egoísta, creaba a una hermosa mujer, tenía el atrevimiento de esclavizar a un ente primordial de la naturaleza, y lo primero que hacía era arrancarle el corazón antes de incluso hablarle o sentir algo real por ella, reclamándola como suya.

No le sorprendería, pensó Kikyou, que el maldito bastardo se ensañara en maltratos contra Kagura, y a juzgar por la forma tan desdeñosa y hostil con la cual se refería a él, era fácil de adivinar el nulo aprecio que le tenía a su amo. No era más que una justificación de Naraku, una insana sublimación de su rencor hacia ella representado en Kagura.

Ni viva, muerta o resucitada, podía detener la espiral de ofuscación demencial y obsesiva de Naraku por ella, quien como muchas formas de descargar su ira decidía crear a una mujer radicalmente distinta a su enemiga y quitarle lo único que nunca pudo quitarle a Kikyou. Seguro que Naraku, u Onigumo, de una vez pensaban que ella de por si no tenía corazón por rechazarlo, y qué mejor forma de desquitarse que arrancarle el corazón a otra mujer.

Le pareció escalofriante a la vez que repugnante la idea, el embrollo en el cual Kagura estaba metida sin siquiera darse cuenta ni mucho menos buscarlo. La idea de tener un corazón ajeno bajo poder absoluto en la palma de sus manos, como si fuese una representación grotesca y sanguinolenta del amor y lo truncado que podía llegar a ser cuando la obsesión empujaba a los más dementes a poseerlo para ellos solos, justo como sucedía con Naraku.

Él no hacía otra cosa más que desquitar en Kagura su rencor a Kikyou, como si arrancándole el corazón pudiese aliviar en el fondo de sí, el dolor de saber que a él, mucho tiempo atrás, le arrancaron el suyo.

Naraku no era más que un bastardo nacido de una finalidad profundamente egoísta, producto de un amor no correspondido, y Kagura había nacido, irremediablemente, de esa espiral obsesiva que parecía no tener fin, convirtiéndola entonces en no más que una hija de la obsesión, una esclava de una obsesión que ella misma tenía con su libertad y que a la vez le impedía sentirla. No sabía cuál de todos esos hechos era el peor castigo para la encarnación del viento.

Kikyou finalmente se dio el lujo de esbozar la sonrisa maliciosa que tanto reprimió, frente a la atónita mirada de Kagura, quien apenas podía creer cómo tan grácil rostro que enmarcaba su figura de santa era capaz de expresar tal frialdad en sus labios apenas rosados, desprovistos de maquillaje, a diferencia de los suyos, delineados con una perfección vanidosa y tan granates como sangre fresca brotando de una herida bajo los rayos inmisericordes del sol más intenso.

La imagen era chocante para Kagura, como una calculada burla, como imaginar ver a Kanna sonreír o una mirada cariñosa de Naraku; sentía que algo no cuadraba.

—Así que él tiene tu corazón —Kikyou desvió la vista, pensativa, dejando de lado la sonrisa tan fría que desconcertó a su espía—. Y yo, de alguna manera, tengo el suyo aunque me costara la vida —La volvió a mirar, comenzando a sacar sus piernas del agua para irse, y justo cuando se puso de pie agregó—: No somos tan distintas.

Kagura se quedó callada. No tenía respuesta a semejante comentario. En los breves instantes que tuvo para pensarlo, mientras Kikyou se alejaba con la cubeta en mano y recogía sus ropas, la demonio no logró descifrar por completo el enigma en el cual la sacerdotisa la arrojó. Aún así, de la manera más extraña y sin entenderla, todo le hacía sentido.

Kikyou no se tomó la molestia de despedirse ni volver a mirarla. Una vez que tomó sus cosas regresó con tranquilidad por el camino de tierra y maleza que dirigía al pequeño templo, sin preocuparse en darle la espalda a un enemigo. Sabía que Kagura no la atacaría, mientras que ella se quedó en el agua, observando aún desconcertada cómo la mujer se alejaba hasta perderse entre los árboles, sintiéndose más segura de descifrar las palabras de Kikyou ahora que estaba sola, sin su tranquila presencia rondando como un fantasma.

Casi tuvo ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso de no ser tan distintas; Kikyou se vio tentada a aclarárselo, tal vez con otro enigma, tal vez con una tontería. Kagura era demasiado curiosa y eso tarde o temprano la llevaría a la muerte, mientras que el defecto de la sacerdotisa, el que la llevó al fin de su vida, era el haberse atrevido a soñar.

Kagura ni siquiera tenía eso. Pero ninguna se atrevió a cruzar otra palabra esa noche, se sentían observadas y acosadas por el fantasma de la tragedia que las unía, la misma tragedia que tenían en común, aquella que le había arrancado todo a Kikyou en la cúspide de su vida y la que le había arrancado todo a Kagura desde el primer aliento.

Y no era para menos, la densa sensación sobre ellas no era influida por los terrores que reinaban y rondaban por la noche, ni mucho menos por las justas paranoias de las mujeres que conocían las más oscuras crueldades de la obsesión y la eterna intranquilidad de saberse motines de guerra.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, aquel que había destruido irremediablemente la vida de ambas, las observaba de cerca. Sus figuras aparecían entre reflejos malignos de una niña que se asemejaba más a un etéreo espíritu y abejas enormes que comunicaban noticias con zumbidos sólo entendibles para sus más allegados. Naraku observaba la escena del lago como si fuese un sucio voyeur oculto entre arboles y maleza.

Una especie de odio y rencor intenso pareció revolver su estomago, uno que amenazaba con subir por su garganta hasta explotar en su boca al ver a Kagura y Kikyou charlar; ese rencor quiso explotar en él al adivinar, sin mucho esfuerzo, el significado real que había escapado de los labios de la sacerdotisa y sus gestos infames que lo obsesionaban tanto como lo desesperaban.

La distancia indiferente y helada de Kikyou sólo servía para provocar más la ira de Naraku y sus ganas de convertirse, nuevamente, en su verdugo. Pasar de ser un simple híbrido blanco de las burlas de aquella altanera mujer y, otra vez, transformarse en la muerte que besara y robara el último aliento de vida de su eterna enemiga.

—Demasiado confiada… —susurró Naraku, sin dejar traspasar por su rostro la desesperación y furia que se arremolinaban en su pecho. Kanna no le prestó mayor atención, inmersa en ver al suelo y mantener el espejo en su lugar.

Naraku lo sabía, las palabras de la sacerdotisa habían sido sólo dirigidas a Kagura, solo y exclusivamente a ella, pero él las había tomado como personales. El sólo hecho de ser ignorado por Kikyou era ya un insulto imperdonable para él. Lo habían descubierto en su propia telaraña y ella se deshacía con facilidad de sus hebras pegajosas como si no fuese más que un juego de niños.

Seguro había ganado muchos puntos en seguridad luego de lo que le sucedió, pensó el híbrido con burla, recordando gustoso la textura de la sangre de Kikyou corriendo por sus garras, los restos de ropa y piel enterrada en sus afiladas uñas. Pero no le duraría mucho. Si quería pensar y creer que Kikyou no podía contra él, sólo tenía que recordar que ya una vez le había ganado.

Ella creía que podía ganarle luego de vencer a la muerte y que con una soberbia facilidad se había deshecho también del mismo ente que la devolvió a la vida. Después de todo, si Kikyou había hecho todo eso y se mantenía inmune, ¿qué diablos era él? Seguro creía que no era amenaza alguna.

Pero le demostraría lo contrario, tarde o temprano lo haría. Volvería a sentir su sangre correr por sus dedos y ella volvería a experimentar el mismo dolor desgarrador de sentir cómo la vida se le escapaba por crueles heridas.

—Y en cuanto a Kagura… —Volvió a murmurar, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa—, la pobre ingenua sólo está confundida.

Lo único que esperaba es que su extensión no terminara como él, obsesionada con una mujer inalcanzable que no le podría brindar nada más que enigmas y una trágica historia, así como Kagura tenía la misma facilidad que él para obsesionarse.

Sería un golpe demasiado bajo el saber que ni sus extensiones podían salvarse de los deseos de Onigumo, que no le pertenecían enteramente a él, a Naraku, sino a Kikyou, al deseo que la mujer despertaba en el corazón de aquel sucio bandido que aún se revolvía miserablemente dentro de sí.

Siempre tenía que ser ella.

* * *

Se vio tentada a regresar al castillo, pero hasta ahora no había recibido orden alguna de hacerlo y no sabía si eso la aliviaba o la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Otro día más… —murmuró Kagura profundamente aburrida, cruzando los brazos y recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna mientras descansaba la espalda contra en un ancho árbol, observando más de cerca que nunca la villa donde Kikyou seguía con sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa, haciendo como si nada pasara.

En cierto momento la vio acercarse a un anciano que fácilmente tendría más de sesenta años. Delataban su edad las arrugas y la dolorosa joroba en su espalda, al igual que sus manos raquíticas y manchadas. Era un hombre que recién había llegado esa mañana a la villa, acompañado de otro mucho más joven, herido y sobreviviente de su aldea luego de un ataque de desalmados bandidos que arrasaron con casi todo. Había llevado al viejo con él, y aunque no estaba herido, era claro para cualquiera que lo viera que su vida expiraba de a poco, asediado por una maligna enfermedad que le estaba arrebatando la energía y el color.

Sí, Kagura estaba harta de ver a esa santa mujer cuidar de enfermos como el anciano. Seguía sin comprender cómo Naraku podía obsesionarse tanto con un ser tan generoso y puro. No le encontraba sentido a tal contradicción, o al menos eso creyó.

—"_Precisamente por eso"_ —Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. No le quitó la mirada de encima a Kikyou, quien se acercaba con gentileza al anciano—. "_La verdadera perversidad radica en pervertir lo puro."_

¿Qué otra explicación? Se dijo la demonio. Si ya se imaginaba a su amo capaz de las mayores atrocidades en pos de sus causas malvadas. Si arrebataba a diestra y siniestra el mayor derecho humano, la libertad, apartaba familias entre si y llevaba a la gente que se amaba a matarse entre ellos, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacerle a Kikyou?

Claro, si es que podía. Por eso se empeñaba tanto en vigilarla, acosarla y seguirla, pero su más grande fracaso es que no podía controlarla. Necesitaba obsesionarse con su mayor pesadilla para destruirla. ¿No era esa la forma en que se destruye a los enemigos? Kagura tampoco estaba exenta de tal ley.

Ella, debía admitirlo, estaba obsesionada con el mismo Naraku y su libertad. La mayor parte el tiempo pensaba en cómo destruir a su desquiciado amo; se concentraba en su rostro, en sus gestos tan desagradables como encantadores, tan hipócritas y de falsa cordialidad, como el de un gentil asesino que te asegura que todo saldrá bien mientras clava la punta del cuchillo en una yugular que tiembla de latente horror. Dirigía toda su energía en pensar mil y un posibilidades, pistas, planes, ¡lo que fuera! que pudiera ser capaz de llevar a Naraku a su destrucción. Le daba igual si lo hacía ella o alguien más fuerte, lo único que quería era su libertad, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

Más valía morir libre y de pie que vivir arrodillado, ¿cierto?

Lo sabía. Las obsesiones llevaban directamente a la muerte, era un suicidio lento, sutil y silencioso, y la libertad traducida en la muerte de Naraku, en su desdichado e infortunado caso, no era otra cosa más que lo mismo para Kagura y todos sus infames hermanos.

Era curioso que el mismo objetivo de toda aquella obsesiva locura y todo lo que nació de ella venciera a la misma muerte.

—¡Tú moriste! —La voz débil y cansada del anciano atrajo de inmediato la atención de Kagura, sacándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Enfocó la vista al par de figuras tan distintas a unos metros de ella. Kikyou sentada solemnemente en el viejo pasillo de madera de ese templo que se caía a pedazos, mirando compasiva al anciano, quien le devolvía una mirada de absoluta sorpresa a través de su vista apenas castigada por las cataratas.

Sintió la urgencia de precipitarse al lugar, ser partícipe de la charla que a continuación se suscitó entre el anciano y la sacerdotisa, ser más que sólo un ente curioso y lleno de energía engulliendo atenta las palabras que escuchó luego de unos momentos.

Kikyou lo supo enseguida, aún consciente de la presencia de Kagura no muy lejos de ahí, sin molestarse en prestarle mayor atención o enviarle frías miradas de advertencia. El hombre que tenía enfrente le preocupaba más, sobre todo con su corazón tan débil y tamaña impresión que se llevaba por su culpa. Lo último que quería era ser causante de otra muerte. Ya era suficientemente triste el hecho de que dedicase su corta existencia a salvar vidas para luego vencer su destino, su propia muerte, y terminar alimentándose de almas tan dolientes como la suya.

—Lo sé, tú eres aquella sacerdotisa que fue asesinada por ese híbrido —insistió el anciano, esperando que no lo tomaran por loco, pero la aludida se limitó a sólo esbozar una cálida sonrisa—. Yo vivía en aquella aldea cuando eso pasó, era muy joven, más joven que tú.

—Efectivamente —respondió Kikyou con serenidad. Lo comprendía todo; ella, no él, ni mucho menos Kagura.

Ese hombre, ya anciano, desvalido y demacrado, no había sido más que un muchacho, hijo de las muchas familias que formaban la aldea que alguna vez Kikyou cuidó y resguardó. Nunca habían cruzado muchas palabras y lo recordó de pronto joven y lloroso. En una ocasión atendió una herida en su pierna luego de cortarse accidentalmente con la hoz mientras su padre, ahora seguramente muerto, le enseñaba a recoger la cosecha.

En aquel entonces era un muchacho de a lo mucho trece o catorce años. Habían pasado más de cincuenta desde entonces. Aún dentro de la nublada y raquítica mente del hombre, podía recordar entre las nebulosas de su vida más pasada y lejana el rostro especialmente blanco y sereno de Kikyou, bondadoso y frío ante la escandalosa sangre que manaba de su herida y la delicadeza de sus manos para curarlo sin mostrar asco o flaqueza alguna.

Estaba muerta y sin embargo seguía siendo la misma, o eso parecía. Kikyou no había tenido hijos, tenía que ser ella, insistió el hombre entre balbuceos, recordando el impactante y triste acontecimiento que aturdió a toda la aldea. No compendia a ciencia cierta cómo aquella mujer había regresado de la muerte, pero era ella sin lugar a dudas.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más. El hombre quiso indagar en su vida, en sus motivos, en cómo había regresado de la muerte. Kagura sintió la misma curiosidad a pesar de conocer, por lo menos a grandes rasgos, las historias y tragedias de Kikyou.

—Y si tienes otra oportunidad —inquirió el anciano con sorpresa, sin entender del todo los motivos de la mujer—, ¿aún así piensas utilizarla para ir contra el mal y destruirlo?

—Ahora soy tanto libre para odiar, como para amar —respondió, dejando al anciano con un rostro interrogativo tan grande que parecía una caricatura, y a su vez dejó su boca arrugada y delgada por los años tan muda y sellada como si le hubiesen arrancado la lengua. El hombre no supo qué responder ante el comentario, ni siquiera entendía del todo el significado de las palabras de la mujer.

Kagura, por otro lado, sí lo entendió, o al menos le pareció hacerlo.

Sólo había intercambiado palabras con Kikyou una vez, la noche anterior en el lago, no podía decir ni afirmar conocerla, pero sus palabras, su estilo de vida, sus motivos y su poder era algo que la dejaban sin palabras, tanto como solía quedarse sin palabras ante Sesshoumaru.

Era una especie de admiración mezclada con celos y una envidia que se sentía como un pinchazo en el centro de su vacío pecho sin corazón, recordándole siempre ese hueco sin vida ni latidos el por qué su envidia era tan desgarradora y penetraba tan dolorosamente en ella.

Al principio podía afirmar con una sonrisa de desprecio acompañada de una mueca de hastío, que no comprendía a esa mujer, que no le interesaba y que tampoco entendía por qué Naraku estaba obsesionado con ella. Que ninguno de los dos le iba o le venía. Ahora el por qué era tan claro como lo eran las aguas del lago donde se había bañado, antes ennegrecidas por la noche y ahora cristalinas por el sol radiante e intenso.

Kikyou era libre, con todo y sus desventajas, sus sueños truncados y su cuerpo que tan fácilmente podía romperse; era tan libre como Kagura deseaba serlo. No era una simple alma en sufrimiento vagando por el mundo sin propósito alguno más que la venganza. Sufría, sí, eso era lo más seguro, pero era un ente que también había vencido a la muerte, que podía tratar a su asesino con aquella lástima juguetona y a pesar de toda la frialdad con la que penetraban sus ojos marrones, seguía guardando su esencia pura y bondadosa, como la de cualquier sacerdotisa amante de su vocación, y aún en su lucha y persecución contra Naraku se daba el tiempo de tomar un simple baño, intercambiar palabras con una enemiga o disipar las dudas de un anciano que ya no le quedaba mucho en la vida, a pesar de que sus palabras dejaran más dudas y enigmas que respuestas.

Y Kagura finalmente había logrado entender lo que le había querido decir.

Kikyou poseía esa libertad, ahora de alma; almas partidas sin importar el envase. Con sólo un cuerpo de barro y huesos era capaz de ser libre y mantener en alto esa libertad aún después de perderlo todo.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, ambas compartían la tragedia de encontrar su inicio y final en Naraku, en ser ellas las mujeres más cercanas a él mientras el muy despiadado fungía en ellas como la figura más poderosa y catastrófica que sus vidas habían tocado por desgracia y mala suerte. Y aún así era libre de las ataduras que había tenido en vida. Kagura sólo tenía la esperanza de una muerte rápida e indolora y una vida demasiado agria como para poder disfrutarse, así como Kikyou aprovechaba su segunda oportunidad para vengarse, y aún así no tenían opción.

Hacían lo que tenían que hacer. Se adaptaban a su situación por muy precaria o miserable que fuera.

La envidia de Kagura persistió como indicio natural de algo deseado, como un sentimiento tan humano que ni siquiera se adecuaba a la mente de una demonio como ella. Se había convertido ahora en admiración, una admiración fugaz y súbita, imparable, una fortaleza sobre una figura que había sufrido tantas o más desgracias que ella; aquella tragedia le indicaba que podía vencer a la muerte y a Naraku, aunque fuera a su manera.

Ahora más que nunca Kagura quiso repetir la escena del lago, volver a tener la tranquilidad y entereza para cruzar palabras con ella, que la llenara de enigmas que luchara por resolver para conocerla, para saber cómo su mente funcionaba y cómo podía guiarla.

Tuvo ganas de sacarle la verdad: zarandearla, obligarla hasta que lo escupiera todo, preguntarle, interrogarla, rogarle si era necesario para que le contase el secreto de cómo ser igual a ella, cómo conseguir esa libertad ínfima e ilusoria que le diera las suficientes fuerzas de mantenerse en pie ante Naraku, aún sabiendo que no tenía nada a su favor más que su inquebrantable rebeldía. Pero su vena cruel y desesperada, heredada por su mismo creador, floreció en la mente de Kagura como una espina cortada de tajo clavándosele en un ojo. Pensó que incluso era capaz de torturarla y amenazarla, hacerle lo que sea con tal de que le contase sus secretos y sus enigmas.

—"_Si quieres dímelo estando desnuda, si quieres no me digas nada y sólo haz esos gestos extraños de fría bondad que desesperan tanto. No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero dímelo" _–Pensó Kagura, frustrada a un límite que por instantes creyó que la dejaría al filo de la locura. Después cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía y ya no fue capaz de seguir viendo al lugar donde Kikyou descansaba y charlaba en susurros con el anciano, ni las ganas de escuchar más. Había escuchado suficiente.

Deseaba poseer ese conocimiento tanto como Naraku deseaba poseer la entereza del único ser que nunca había logrado derrotar. Se calmó; aquello no era ella, era la obsesión de ese falso rey desquiciado floreciendo en el vacío de su corazón que latía, frustrado, en busca de una luz en medio de su cautiverio hecho de un mar de sangre ajena y fría que nunca se coagulaba.

No deseaba poseerla de manera violenta y salvaje, deseaba más bien poseer la compresión que ella tenía para convertir las palabras más extrañas en los enigmas más complejos y aún así lograr que todo tuviera sentido. Encontrar la más acertada lógica en la contrariedad que parecía ser el pan de cada día de Kikyou y que la acompañaba a cada paso, no sólo en su mente, en su misión y filosofía, sino en la misma vida, si así se le podía llamar; esa pseudo-vida que tenía, en su mismo cuerpo, envase vacío de almas partidas y dolientes ocultas para en la eternidad tras ese rostro de ángel vengador.

Porque sólo otra prisionera de sus ataduras y misiones podía comprenderla y no condenarla; sólo alguien que sufriera la tragedia de ser una de las _mujeres de Naraku,_ podía entender lo que Kikyou repetía constante y sonante y dejaba a todos en la espiral de su confusión, danzando al ritmo que la sacerdotisa deseaba y luego asestar el golpe, ejecutar el plan maestro, la trampa adecuada para el momento. Sólo de esa forma había logrado dominar a Naraku y a la muerte misma.

—"_Porque sí, los hombres son malvados y crueles. Te mienten, te amenazan y jamás dejan nada claro" _—En ese instante el rencor la invadió, acompañado del rostro maligno de Naraku castigándola y ordenándole, recordando el rostro indiferente y frío de Sesshoumaru mandándola al diablo y luego aceptando su ayuda a conveniencia.

Ni las gracias le daban.

A ambas no les quedaba más que compensar la presión volviéndose más fuertes que ellos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Kagura recibió la orden, por medio de una abeja infernal, de finalmente regresar al castillo. La hechicera de los vientos sabía lo que le esperaba: la exigencia de un reporte detallado sobre su misión ante Naraku. Si al maldito se le antojaba ponerse prepotente, la haría arrollarse ante él y darle toda la plática apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras él estudiaba sus gestos, sus facciones y el tono de voz, buscando en ellos cualquier mentira o sucio rastro de jugarreta en los factores que conformaban su bello rostro deformado por la frustración.

De haber sido otro día, Kagura hubiese estado más que feliz de poder abandonar esa olvidada villa y no volver a poner el ojo sobre la aburrida vida de Kikyou, pero esta vez sintió que la suerte nuevamente se burlaba de ella y que Naraku se frotaba las manos detrás del espejo de Kanna, quizá observándola, preparando en su mente algún nuevo plan maquiavélico por siquiera atreverse a desear lo mismo que Kikyou tenía y que a él le obsesionaba tanto.

De una u otra forma, pasara lo que pasara, ella debía volver. Desobedecer equivaldría a su muerte, así que cuando el sol que moría ante la inevitable proximidad de la noche comenzó a mostrar un ocaso intensamente naranja, plagado de nubes frágiles y delgadas que se tornaban rojizas por el cielo, dándole al mismo un aspecto desprolijo, Kagura fue tras Kikyou justo cuando la sacerdotisa se alejó hacia el lago con una nueva tanda de ropa por lavar.

¿La mataría? Se preguntó Kagura. Tal vez matarla la haría ganarse el favor de su amo. Tuvo la tentación de por lo menos intentarlo, de no llegar con las manos vacías ante Naraku y no ser víctima del castigo que seguramente ya le tenía preparado con sádica ansiedad.

¿Pero realmente valía la pena sacrificar, siquiera intentarlo, la vida de Kikyou a cambio de la simpatía de un despiadado como Naraku, de quien jamás conseguiría la justicia que merecía?

La respuesta le llegó pronto y lógica, haciéndola recuperar su postura de eterna insurrecta ingenua cuando golpeó su cabeza con un rotundo no. Hasta ella, una hija nacida del más grotesco trozo de carne y sangre venenosa, tenía los suficientes escrúpulos como para dejar escapar a la mujer que significaba las peores pesadillas de su verdugo, el verdugo de ambas. Al menos vivir con la vaga esperanza de que hubiera alguien más, aparte del frío de Sesshoumaru o el descuidado de Inuyasha y su grupo, capaz de acabar con Naraku, de vengarla, incluso si ellos mismos no tenían idea de su situación y la consideraban tan vil como su mil veces maldito padre.

Prefería ser castigada por aquella traición que convertirse por completo en la versión femenina de Naraku. Sus ideales le impedían matar a todo aquel que buscara lo mismo que ella: libertad. No importaba si el método era romper las cadenas o consumar una venganza.

Porque una cosa era traicionar a su amo, y otra muy distinta traicionar sus ideales. Además, bien se había ganado sus castigos y regaños con el sudor de su frente, su frustración y su sangre, como para ir desperdiciándolos por ahí con falsos arrepentimientos, intentando ganar una clemencia inexistente dentro de la oscura alma de Naraku, si es que el muy bastardo tenía una.

Encontró a Kikyou a orillas del mismo lago, dejando en el suelo la enorme vasija de madera que estaba a rebosar de ropas sucias y ensangrentadas. La observó unos instantes. Ella llenaba de agua otra vasija casi con devoción, pasando de una a otra cada una de las prendas para que se remojasen y la sangre y mugre se desprendiera, en lo posible, de las baratas y maltratadas telas.

Esta vez no fue necesario que la incitara a salir de su descuidado escondite o dirigirle una mirada, Kagura sabía que la sacerdotisa estaba consciente de su presencia y, al igual que siempre, no mostraba turbación alguna. De todas formas ya se iba, pensó no sin cierto dejo de amargura en la voz interna que la llamaba, la parte racional que en muchas ocasiones le salvaba la vida antes de permitir que la impulsividad, súbita y rebelde como ella sola, la metiera en problemas innecesarios. Pero esta vez Kagura no hizo caso como solía hacer con la mayor parte de las órdenes que recibía. No se interesó en apresurarse de vuelta al castillo, alejarse de Kikyou ni parar el mar de ideas que venía embrollándole la mente desde medio día.

En su lugar Kagura, por su propio pie, se decidió a dar un paso al frente, saliendo de entre los árboles y mostrándose ante la vista justo como lo hiciera la noche anterior.

—Hola, Kikyou —saludó la demonio con falsa cortesía, esbozando la misma sonrisa de suficiencia y descaro que solía hacer cuando realmente se sentía confiada, o cuando deseaba enmascarar su confusión. En cualquier situación funcionaba, sólo que esta vez no estaba realmente convencida de sonreír.

La aludida se detuvo unos instantes en su tarea mientras volteaba rostro, viendo cómo Kagura se acercaba con seguridad hacia ella.

—¿Finalmente has venido a atacarme? —inquirió Kikyou con calma, no sin echar un vistazo de reojo a su arco, que descansaba tras su espalda siempre listo para usarse.

Para toda respuesta Kagura soltó una escandalosa risotada que contrastaba en demasía con la actitud recta y modesta de Kikyou. Hasta se vio tentada a sacar su abanico, hacer como que efectivamente la atacaría para únicamente terminar ocultando la mitad de su rostro, como si todo se tratase de un juego que intentaba comprender haciéndose la lista.

—He venido a decir adiós —musitó Kagura perdiendo en un santiamén la sonrisa altanera. La realidad es que ni sabía por qué decía eso, mucho menos por qué se molestaba en explicarle las cosas—. Honestamente no sé ni por qué me despido de ti.

Al final se encogió de hombros, irritada, y desvió la vista unos momentos. Kikyou alzó una ceja muy ligeramente. No tenía intenciones de decir nada, sabía que se aproximaba alguna queja por parte de la mujer.

—Ah, qué fastidio. Seguro que Naraku me castigará por no contarle nada interesante sobre ti mientras te espié. Como si fuera mi maldita culpa.

A modo de reclamo le dedicó una fría mirada, una que parecía derretirse bajo el fuego rubí que despedían sus ojos. Kikyou siguió callada, pero su mente gritaba con ira y dolor al igual que la de Kagura; la línea de pensamientos de ambas se complementaba, sin saberlo, contra el mismo objetivo de aquel que les había reclamado las libertades más básicas.

Contra todo lo que Kagura esperaba, sin intenciones de escuchar un "adiós" de regreso, aún con las ganas de exigirle que le revelase el secreto de cómo ser libre cuando no se tenía nada, la sacerdotisa hizo algo que dejó paralizada a la demonio.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese soltarle un afilado comentario a modo de definitiva despedida, Kikyou se acercó un par de pasos a ella y extendió la mano hacia la mujer. Kagura la miró temblorosa mientras su pálida mano se dirigía a ella, y se preguntó si una sacerdotisa de ese calibre podía acabar con un demonio con solo tocarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mano de Kikyou se posó con suavidad sobre su pecho, en el centro, apenas rozando la delicada curvatura de su seno izquierdo.

—¿Qué demo…? —musitó Kagura, pero enseguida su ira y su confusión se vio disminuida cuando el tacto suave y gentil la relajó. No alcanzó a entender a qué se debía, quizá a la gentileza de una caricia jamás experimentada en su vida, una caricia brindada por la persona menos esperada. Era tan extraño que llegó a sentirse cohibida y se quedó helada en su sitio, sin atreverse a hablar o a mostrar otro rostro que no fuera el de la más pura confusión. Kikyou pudo sentir el escalofrío de ella recorrer su cuerpo y el nerviosismo que nacía de su cuerpo, como si con sólo tocarla por encima de sus ropas pudiese abrir su pecho y ver el interior de sus secretos, dudas y miedos más profundamente escondidos tras esa máscara de descaro.

Y eso era lo que justo Kikyou estaba haciendo.

—Dice que eres cómo él, que le perteneces —susurró, como si temiese que alguien más la escuchara mientras levantaba la vista a Kagura—. No sólo lo dice para dominarte. Puedo sentir que esto que te falta –Hizo un poco más de presión contra el pecho de Kagura—, es mucho mejor que él.

No era necesario preguntar sobre a quién se refería, ambas lo sabían a la perfección y era muy probable que aquel ente fuera el mayor espectador de la escena que se desarrollaba frente al lago.

Kagura se inquietó, más que sentir incomodidad por la forma en cómo Kikyou plantaba su mano contra su pecho. Casi lo sentía como una burla por parte de la sacerdotisa, pero no podía ver verdadera malicia hacia ella si observaba sus ojos marrones, tan profundos como la más pura y fértil tierra afirmándole que no era como Naraku.

Alguien al fin se daba cuenta que no era cómo él.

Pero sí estaba molesta. Todo eso sólo la metería en problemas. Era irónico, pensó Kagura, cómo sus mayores esperanzas depositadas en aquellos capaces de derrotar a Naraku, fueran los mismos que usualmente la metían en más problemas con él.

Intentando desembarazarse de la situación al tiempo que Kikyou alejaba su mano de ella, soltó una risilla fingida y sacó su abanico con un movimiento ágil, abriéndolo y cubriendo con él la mitad de su rostro.

—Tu vida de mujer que finge ser buena mientras anda desarmando mujeres, me va a traer problemas, Kikyou –comentó Kagura con descaro, dándose el lujo de entrecerrar seductoramente sus ojos cuando pensó en su siguiente broma. Un comentario que era mitad broma y mitad en serio, y que por unos momentos pensó que realmente podía cumplir. La realidad es que detrás del abanico su sonrisa se mantenía implacable como siempre, pero era tensa y no tenía ganas reales de curvar sus labios.

—Quizá debería lastimarte un poco, así mi viaje no sería en vano.

Kagura arrugó las cejas de un momento a otro. Toda la gracia y serenidad de las oscuras orbes que observaba desapareció, sustituida por una destreza decisiva y abrupta que llevó a Kikyou, perfectamente consciente de sus actos, a arrancar la cínica máscara que Kagura ya estaba tan acostumbrada a usar.

Nadie tenía derecho a jugar con su vida, a siquiera insinuarlo. No más. Había tenido suficiente con Naraku y después de vencer a la muerte, era una verdad que siempre le dejaba clara a todo el mundo.

Kikyou se le acercó más, como una serpiente preparándose para atacar y soltando luego la mordida, rápida y letal, tanto que Kagura no pudo ni soltar un gemido de sorpresa hasta que la mujer tomó el abanico que descansaba con pesada gracia sobre sus manos, obligándola a bajar el brazo sosteniéndola de la muñeca para posteriormente acercarla a ella de un tirón. La tomó con rudeza por el cuello del kimono, cuyas telas apretó con furia entre sus dedos.

Kagura frunció el ceño, esta vez verdaderamente molesta. Ambas sabían que Kikyou no usaría sus flechas, estaba demasiado cerca para atacarla, pero la sacerdotisa sí sabía que eran observadas y sobre todo, escuchadas. Antes de que la demonio pudiese protestar más, acercó su rostro al de ella y en medio del escalofrío que recorrió a Kagura en ese justo instante al pensar en la cosa más loca teniéndola a escasos centímetros, la mujer pasó de largo, dirigiendo su boca al oído puntiagudo de la manipuladora del viento.

—¡¿Qué crees qué…?!

—No juegues conmigo, Kagura. No tú —advirtió en un susurró suave pero certero.

No fue capaz de terminar la frase ni proferir otra palabrota. Se quedó plantada en su sitio, callada y sorprendida, con una mezcolanza espesa de nerviosismo incrustado en su pecho; la hacían sentir algo parecido a mariposas cuyas frágiles, pero afiladas alas, la cortaban por dentro cada vez que revoloteaban asustadas dentro de sí.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, la sacerdotisa acercó más sus labios al oído de Kagura para que la escuchase con atención, y cuando respiró contra ella su aliento helado, tan frío y rígido como la piel de un muerto, le causó escalofríos a la mujer, uno que la hizo enrojecerse violentamente.

—Dile a Naraku que si quiere espiarme, puede venir a hacerlo en persona —Kikyou sonrió con malicia—. Mis flechas sabrán darle toda la información que necesita.

Kagura sintió que cada una de esas palabras, con el tono dulce y femenino de la voz de la mujer, resultaban tan afiladas y cortantes como lo resultaban sus cuchillas de viento. Se preguntó si así se escuchaban sus palabras contra Naraku cuando osaba desafiarlo, así como ahora Kikyou se atrevía a retarlo abiertamente empezando por quitarla a ella de en medio.

Había algo de lo que, en cierta forma, ambas podían quejarse con libertad: odiaban que Naraku no moviera el trasero para llevar a cabo sus planes para terminar mandando a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Al menos le quitaba un peso de encima, pensó Kagura, sintiéndose incapaz de enojarse con Kikyou, aún sintiendo el incómodo sonrojo en sus mejillas. A esas alturas se había dado cuenta que la mujer no por nada había sido elegida como la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon. Todos sus movimientos y palabras eran anticipados, planeados con la misma frialdad con la cual Naraku urdía sus crueles planes y trampas contra todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino; sólo de esa forma, confundiendo al resto del mundo, Kikyou podía moverse y cumplir sus propósitos de la misma forma en que Kagura recurría a la traición para conseguir su libertad.

Era cierto; no eran tan distintas.

—Kikyou… —murmuró Kagura cuando esta se alejó un poco. Cruzaron miradas unos instantes y con una clara señal, apenas abriendo sus ojos, la sacerdotisa le indicó que le siguiera el juego. La que más podía perder ahí era Kagura. Le indicó con claridad que se mantuviera callada. En su situación debía adecuarse a las circunstancias y aprender a lidiar con ellas, adaptarse de la misma forma en que Kikyou se había adaptado a las suyas. Era ella quien vivía con el lunático.

Entendió el mensaje de inmediato y su respiración se cortó unos instantes.

—Vete, no pienso gastar mis flechas en ti —masculló Kikyou soltándola bruscamente. La mujer tuvo ganas de arremeter contra ella, pero su voz de racionalidad la detuvo en seco antes de que siquiera pudiese apretar el abanico contra su mano. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar y contestar con hostilidad, que no supo qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que ese juego de menospreciarla no era más que un engaño de Kikyou, una ilusión para desafiar a Naraku y quitarle a Kagura un poco de la carga de aquella misión tan infructuosa.

La sacerdotisa sabía que la demonio recibiría su castigo y no podía hacer mucho por ella, pero por lo menos podía intentar aminorarlo.

—"_Ella merece una segunda oportunidad como yo"_ —Pensó enfrentando toda la furia de los pozos de muerte y fuego que Kagura tenía por ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada con cautela y destreza. Sus situaciones eran distintas pero a la vez similares; no podían evitar los puntos que tenían en común.

—"_Por ahora no puedo pensarlo porque mi prioridad es Naraku"_ —Se dijo una vez más Kikyou, esperando que su mensaje traspasara la furia ciega que le dirigía la demonio—. _"Si logro acabar con él, tú serás una de mis cosas pendientes"._

Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que Kagura lo comprendió. Sus puntos en común finalmente sirvieron para comunicarse de la única forma que dos personas como ellas, una herida en el final de su vida y la otra en el inicio de esta, podían comunicarse con claridad: por una simple mirada que lo decía todo, más allá de comentarios osados y sarcásticos o enigmas sin aparente sentido.

Kagura no se molestó en pronunciar una palabra más, no era necesario. Se llevó una mano al tocado de su peinado y desprendió la delicada pluma que enseguida se transformó en el viento y la elevó por sobre el cielo. La ráfaga alborotó escandalosamente la larga cabellera de Kikyou, quien se dio el lujo de mantener la cabeza arriba observando cómo Kagura se alejaba con una lentitud disimulada. Sólo una vez ella bajó la mirada y estrelló sus ojos rojos contra los marrones de Kikyou, y ambas pensaron que había sido todo un desperdicio y una lástima su escueta despedida.

¿Cómo se hubiese visto la libertad plantada en el rostro de otra desdichada? Incluso para mujeres con el alma escudada como ellas, lo único que podían imaginar como la más pura y gloriosa libertad era la de una sonrisa sincera, sin ataduras ni pudor; ver cómo desaparecía el rastro de la tragedia que marcaba con brutalidad sus finos rasgos, una con la discreción más fría de quien ha decidido acorazar lo poco que le queda, y la otra con un eterno gesto de fastidio, una clara muestra de quien ya está demasiado cansada de una vida que jamás pudo vivir.

Kikyou se preguntó cómo se vería Kagura sonriendo, con una sonrisa real, no sórdida y sarcástica usada como escudo. Una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, no defensiva y llena de crueldad.

Kagura se preguntó lo mismo. Se preguntó si Kikyou sería capaz de acabar con Naraku y deseó ver la libertad reflejada en otro rostro, no una sonrisa calculadora como las que la sacerdotisa se gastaba en base a pensar que todos los demás eran imbéciles que no lograban entenderla, ilusos que esperaban que fuese la misma mujer de antes luego de pasar cincuenta años en el infierno.

Cuando Kagura se perdió en el firmamento del atardecer, que estaba más rojo que nunca, sintió cómo las tragedias que las unían desgarraban esa misma unión de una forma bestial al pensar en la posibilidad de no ser capaz de hacer nada por ella misma o por Kagura. La hechicera de los vientos, en una cruel y vulgar ironía, estaba tan atada a su vida de esclava que no sabía siquiera cómo darse el lujo, la posibilidad de soñar que alguna vez fuese libre, porque la desesperación era grande y pesada sobre sus hombros, y eso era algo que Kikyou comprendía a la perfección. Por eso había decidido hacer lo posible, aunque fuera mínimo, por Kagura. Solamente alguien con las mismas tragedias podía comprender el dolor de ser dueña de un alma que sufría las desgracias de ser mujeres de esa época y que, como única opción, no les quedaba de otra que volverse más fuerte que aquellos que deseaban poseer cada rincón de sus almas, cada derecho y cada libertad aunque se dejaran el pellejo en ello.

Sólo esperó que, de no poder liberar a Kagura, pensar que era mejor que muriera libre y de pie que vivir arrodillada. Que Naraku no la poseyera en el momento de su muerte.

Esperaba que si eso pasaba, Kagura encontrara la verdadera libertad en la muerte.

Sabía que era muy probable que no la volviera a ver. Sólo lamentó, independientemente de la suerte de la demonio, que no pudiera apreciar una verdadera sonrisa formarse en sus labios granates. Aunque después de todo conocerse era algo sin futuro. Ninguna de las dos tuvo el tiempo de comportarse como niñitas ingenuas.

Su mayor tragedia en común era el mismo Naraku, y lo más terrible de todo es que su sola presencia y todo el daño que les había hecho no sólo les hacía daño en el hoy, en el presente, sino que irremediablemente les impedía soñar con un futuro mejor. Las privaba a las dos de ver reflejada la expresión de la libertad en el rostro, ese espejo bizarro, que resultaba un alma doliente que buscaba venganza y cómo esta se reflejaba en el alma iracunda de aquella que buscaba libertad.

* * *

"_Hay criminales que proclaman tan campantes 'la maté porque era mía', así nomás, como si fuera cosa de sentido común y justo de toda justicia y derecho de propiedad privada, que hace al hombre dueño de la mujer. Pero ninguno, ninguno, ni el más macho de los súper machos, tiene la valentía de confesar 'la maté por miedo', porque al fin y al cabo el miedo de la mujer a la violencia del hombre es el espejo del miedo del hombre a la mujer sin miedo."_

**Eduardo Galeano**

"_Mirada de cerca, la vida es una tragedia, pero vista de lejos, parece una comedia."_

**Charles Chaplin**

* * *

**¡Lo que me ha costado la porquería esta! Se los juro, me di de tope, tras tope, tras tope sobre el teclado. Había momentos en que me daba ganas de sacarme los ojos por tomar la maldita idea. Me tuve que morder un huevo y la mitad del otro y obligarme a escribir; prácticamente me obsesioné o.ó Y diablos, amo a Kikyou, pero me cuesta mucho escribir de ella porque siento que la hago caer en OOC, igual que me cuesta escribir sobre Sesshoumaru u.u así que me las vi negras para intentar meterle una onda medio lésbica con Kagura. **

**Quería que fuera algo súper discreto el "romance" de estas dos, como que apenas comenzaba a "nacer" algo entre ellas de lo cual muy apenas se daban cuenta. Quise unirlas en las tragedias de sus vidas y muertes, porque a mi parecer Kagura y Kikyou son los personajes más trágicos de la serie (Sango también, sin embargo ella tuvo un final muy feliz). **

**Me inspiró mucho un fanart de ellas colgado en DevianArt, con el mismo título, donde se habla de cómo ambas son los personajes más trágicos y sus muertes, que son bastante agridulces, y cómo sólo hasta el final ambas son capaces de sonreír con sinceridad y verdadera alegría. Honestamente creo que Kagura y Kagura representaban cada una de las tragedias de las mujeres de su sociedad y época. Básicamente y en pocas palabras, una representando la eterna cruz de encontrarse con malditos que creen que pueden poseer a la mujer como si fuese un objeto, que sería Kikyou, quien constantemente tiene que luchar contra ello, mientras Kagura representa la más pura esclavitud de la mujer que, sin embargo, se rebela contra el sistema patriarcal. No entiendo cómo estas dos chicas pueden tener tantos haters y ser tan incomprendidas, en serio o.ó son personajes maravillosos. **

**Yo no sé ustedes, yo las amo *0* y siempre quise escribir una onda medio yuri entre ellas dos, de hecho fue la primera pareja yuri que comencé a shippear de Inuyasha xD**

**Y por supuesto, un agradecimiento especial a la maravillosa **_**Ari's Madness**_**, que fue quien me dio ideas para el fic, quien me ayudó con muchos diálogos, me animó a seguir y me ayudó muchísimo a comprender más a fondo a estos dos personajes y cómo lograr unirlas en lo posible. Mujer, sin ti ya hubiera tirado la jodida computadora por la ventana. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**En fin, espero el fic les haya gustado, y espero que no haya quedado muy OOC o mareador u.u**

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
